


Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

by ForeverDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Chapters will be inspired by specific song, College Student Cas, F/M, Gabriel is a good big brother, Inspired by Arctic Monkey song, M/M, Rich Dean, Smut Inclusive, Sort of cheating, Tags will be added more, Taylor Swift’s song, age gap, alternative universe, forgive author’s grammar, hurt cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDestiel/pseuds/ForeverDestiel
Summary: “Did you ever ask me Cas?” Dean shouts, “Did you even ask me HOW I feel too? You think you can make decisions for EVERYONE?”It feels like a eternity.Dean’s voice cracks, “Just say it Cas. Just-Just say it and I’ll run away with you.”He could say, but he wouldn’t. He could never do that to Anna.“No.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel
Kudos: 3





	Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, forgive my grammar. I am trying to improve it a lot like A LOT. This isn’t my first language and I don’t want to disrespect my readers. Be free to point out my mistake, since it will be a huge help for me.

Castiel stares at the whiskey in his glass. He can tell, without thinking twice, what people might see him; amundane broke boy who seems to be riding past the bumps of life corners and relieving them down in several shots.

At least, he's been trying. Or that's what he thinks he is doing right now. Needless to say how many countless time Gabriel has preached him how drinking his pathetic livers out isn't a solution.

He has options though. Either drink till he black out and call Gabe or text him.

The second option seems to be the least thing he wants to do on earth, yet he still can't resist that urge. Not even when he's drunk like this.

Castiel knows, that he would come instantly.

Damn. Why is that so hard?

That man makes him feel like a fucking helpless baby. And Cas is not even that type of guy. That type of guy who would surrender. But when it comes to that one freaking guy, he is not even giving up. He has already lost himself on first level.

Those freckles. Those green eyes. That stupidly handsome face. He means, who can resist? That fucking gorgeous work of art.

He hates feeling this way. Feeling like he's losing. It feels like he's not even himself in his arms. He loathe craving for his touch, his lips, his everything.

It's him.

Cas wants him. He needs him. He wants to trust him and gives his body away. He wants to be taken care of, used of and Jesus, he wants him to fuck the shit out him.

And he knows that.

That bastard knows that. He has been holding the string for too long around Cas's neck. He knows how to handle it so well.

Castiel wraps his fingers around his own neck, feeling the vein popping from the heat. He imagines, what it's like to have him choking him while he pounds into him very deliciously.

He feels so much shame for having a semi hard. Yet he cannot stop thinking that day. It felt so good and hurt as hell that he couldn't get up from bed about two days. His legs aches from being hanged too long. He can't recall the time in his life where he's felt that good. That good that he was still begging for more.

What a shame.

He ordered for another shot, which leads him to unlocking his phone and open the messages and starts texting, surprisingly, but not unexpected.

It's always that fucked up cycle. Drunk, Fuck, Drunk and then Fuck again.

He was leaning against the brick wall in the dark alley when he finally got the message he has been waiting for.

WTF Cas Are u drinking again? — D

Huh, Cas thought.

Obviously — C

I' m sending Benny to pick you up — D

Comeee on Dean. You know I wouldn't come with him. I would ONLY COME with U — C

He smirks, picturing how Dean must look right now. On the chair, trying to focus on the PowerPoint his secretary is presenting, while struggling not to get hard in a room full of gentlemen and texting him as well.

Cas Go Home — D

Don't wanna. Come pick me up by urself or I will just hang here with — Cas thought and slyly smiles to himself before typing out — Balthazar.

There's a long pause before he received the very one message that sends shiver down his spine.

Wait where you are right now. And I don't wanna see that son of the bitch with you, unless you want me to break you in half when I get there. — D

That's the Dean Winchester he knows. Dominating, commanding and not scared to threaten someone.

That's the unknown animalistic side of Dean he loves. He craves for. If anyone says he's playing with fire, why not? Why should he be scared when he loves that burning. Burning him from inside and wrecking him ruthlessly.

It takes about fifteen minutes when Dean eventually arrives. Wordlessly he pins Cas against the wall, a bit harsh.

"I can't believe that always works on you Dean."

The greens eyes stared into him in the darkness. Without a reply, Dean connects their mouths while hovering over Cas.

It's addicting. Believe it or not. It was still a joke when Gabriel said he would be the sub after they found out he was into guys until he met Dean. But it's also predictable from toys he plays himself with. Or kink roles he chooses randomly. He is meant to be the sub. Dean just makes it more notorious.

He lets Dean take all the control. He lets him push him further into the hard brick behind him. He lets out happy noises when Dean presses his knee against his bulging jeans.

They pull away. A string of saliva slides along his chin.

"I can't believe you pull me out of a meeting for this."

"I can't believe you really did come for me."

"You know I would, Cas." It's more like a promise. But his deep voice makes it more like a threat.

Cas wraps his hand around Dean's neck and flips them over so that it's now Dean against the wall.

He kneels down. Not minding the wet ground underneath him. And he kisses his crotch in a very slut manner.

"God-d Cas!" Dean chokes on surprise at the sudden movement, and places his fingers on the smooth scalp, petting it gently.

"You call me for this Cas? You wanna suck me off? Want to taste my cum on your tongue. By now you should have known it wasn't a joke when I said my dick is luring, baby."

Cas mouths at the swelling bulge. And he looks up with his bright blue eyes while doing the fly and doing the zipper with his teeth. It's worth to put on a show when Dean is making those sinful sounds from his throat. In a smooth movement, he pushes down the black, now wet boxer and can feel Dean body shudder when the cold air brushes the bare cock.

Cas kisses the tip, and grasps the base a bit harsh, earning a tight pull in his hair from the man above him. He strokes it slowly at first, and begins to take the whole thing into his mouth. His mouth stretches and tears start to roll down from the corner out his mouth as Dean pushes it further enough to hit the back of his throat. Fuck, if he doesn't like that fullness this much.

Wet noises and low groans soon fill the alley. Along with a slightly loud growl when he reaches the peak of it. Some travels down his throat, and some escape down his chin. Cas rises up to meet chest-to-chest with Dean, who's panting heavily. Keeping the eye contact, he wipes the left over from his chin with his palm and thumb, which he later licks like a kid who can't stop tasting somewhat sweet ice-cream.

"You know, if you haven't just blew my balls out like this, I would have you pinned right now."

Cas chuckles a bit darkly, and leans into lie his head in the nape of Dean's neck, while working his hand to tuck back the now soften manhood into boxers before it gets hard again. Not that he doesn't want it to.

He breathes in the masculine cologne. A hand snakes around his waist, keeping him closer.

"Are you okay Cas?"

"No. Not really. But maybe if you hold me like this a little longer, I might be."

Instead, he says "Can't be better." It doesn't sound as strong as he wants it to. It came out more like a whimper.

He gropes Cas's ass gently. Squeezing and rubbing, sending pleasure as much as he can through the garment over it. He can tell it's working if little moans coming out from Cas is any indicator.

"Dean" Cas warns, his voice rougher from previous work out. The other man keeps playing as if he didn't hear, which he earns an another wanting tone on his name.

Dean hums, not leaving the hands off the ass like a possessive child, but not moving them like earlier either.

"Why? Isn't this what you want?"

Honestly, the question should send chill across his chest but this time, this feels different. It hurts, to hear it's what he wants.

Couldn't blame Dean either. That's what he also thought he's called Dean for. Still, he wants more. When it comes to Dean, everything is complicated. He wants everything from that man and he's also ready to give that very man everything. By now, it's clearer for him, that he wants more and more from this man as he gets more and more. And it couldn't get more frustrating for him.

"Nah. I wanna sleep."

"Really?" Dean palms him through the jeans, "with this?"

He bites his cheek, while trying not to grunt at that. He can hear Dean opening his mouth to continue protesting, which quickly shuts right after he whispers a small please.

The rest of the journey to his apartment is quite, aside from the wind brushing their clothes through the open window of the impala. It's fine. Everything is fine. Until Dean decided to follow Cas and pulls him into his chest as if this was the last time they're going to see each other. It's still fine until Cas moves into the warm scent and holds him back tight.

This little gesture couldn't ruin anything, could it? What could ruin anything more than committing a sin by sleeping with your sister's fiancé, can't stop sticking to that sin because it feels sweeter than vanilla, crawling back to that sin because you believe this hell is better than heaven, and loving that sin even though it could ruin your whole life in a swift movement. Honestly, even if he says he has fallen stupidly in love with a man he shouldn't, after all these things happened, could it get worse? At least he would never admit. No matter how he knows if he just say it, Dean would drop everything and run away with him. Or would he? Sometimes, he can see the signals, if he isn't wrong, if those tenderness of finger stroking his cheeks, those sweet little nothing he's whispered afterglow, those every little glance Dean would give him when he thought Cas was not looking, meant nothing more than a simple compassion. Maybe this is, after all, a beautiful lucid dream.

It’s hideous and alluring at the same time.

It’s a fantasy.

Fuck those happy endings.

It’s until he realize he’s been crying. That’s it. He’s so fucking vulnerable and weak against Dean. Like a boneless creature, he let Dean soothe him. He doesn’t know what Dean’s whispering into his ear but he has never felt so safe nor thought he would ever feel safe in other’s embrace.

“Shhh..Do you want to come with me? I don’t like the idea of leaving you alone like this.”

It’s not necessary to say he has said a million yes in his mind. But that would be a torture. The nearer he gets to Dean, the guiltier he feels.

“I-I’ll be fine. I’ll call Gabe later.”

“Just don’t do anything stupid, Cas.”

Cas smiles, “If I do something stupid, I’ll let you know.”

They kiss for the one last time before breaking apart. The kiss isn’t lustful nor hurried. It’s soft, simple and as if they have been doing this for a thousand times before.

A wave of ecstasy hit them both, but in a painful way.

“Goodbye Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome :) You can also find my work on Wattpad.


End file.
